


May We Have Christmas Now?

by TheMGMouse



Series: Christmas in July [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Sweden wakes up to his house fully decorated and Christmas music - Sweden must find the meaning of this...
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Christmas in July [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	May We Have Christmas Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much with Sealand and Ladonia so this is the first time that I've incorporated them into a fanfic. I thought of a funny idea with Finland and Sweden and had to get it down ... so enjoy! I hope you like it. . . Let me know if I wrote them well as I don't write them that often.
> 
> Note - There are human names in this for all character except Ladonia who I don't think has a name?  
> But the names are as follows: 
> 
> Sweden - Berwald  
> Finland - Tino  
> Sealand - Peter
> 
> Additionally - I did not add Sweden's accent due to difficulty writing with it... maybe one day.  
> The only other thing is this is made purely for fluff so I hope that you find it quite fluffy.  
> Aside from that, that's it.  
> Bananas ~~

Berwald huffed and sneezed, his eyes fluttered open and grumbled it was garland hanging from the ceiling. He was wondering what this was doing above his bed when he heard Christmas music rolling through their apartment, “Ooh..” He mumbled, stepping into his slipper he rubbed his eyes, getting up and swaying on the bedpost as his body wasn’t ready for standing after 8 hours of sleeping like a literal log. He downed the water glass that was by his bedside and smiled before putting on his glasses and getting up and walking down the hall. Peter was standing by his door, Ladonia behind him, both rubbing their eyes, “What’s going on…” 

Berwald patted their heads, “It’s okay… go to bed.” He said, leading them back to bed. 

“Why are these in our room?” Peter asked, handing up the stockings that had magically appeared to them while they were sleeping.

Berwald nodded, “Yes… I see - I’ll figure this out, go back to bed, alright?” 

The two micronations nodded sleepily before going back to sleep. 

Berwald closed the door gently and proceeded to walk into the kitchen and was immediately blasted by Christmas music and found Tino stirring a cake mix. Berwald came out behind him and hugged him from behind, “Are you okay?” He asked, blowing the snow that was billowing down from a snow machine that was placed on top of one of the kitchen cabinets. 

“What are you talking about it?” Tino looked up cocking his head to the side. Before stopping his stirring to hold up a bit of mistletoe above them and kissed him deeply. 

Berwald pulled away first and pointed as he spoke, “Cooking at 4:30 am - Christmas Music loud - Stockings in children’s room - waking up to garland.” He frowned sternly in Finnish. 

Tino gaped, “Err… It’s almost Christmas.” He said, going back to the mixing. 

Berwald put a hand on Tino’s arm, “It’s May.” 

“It’s almost Christmas in July.” Tino replied, “It’s a thing - America taught me.” 

“America…” Berwald nodded, making note to make America’s life difficult next meeting, “Why so early though… we have two months until then.” 

Tino smiled awkwardly. 

“Come back to bed.“ Berwald frowned. 

Tino bit his lip, “Can I finish this first?” 

Berwald went silent for a moment and walked down the hall, past the door where Peter and Ladonia were watching him, and into his office. It was ten minutes before he came back into the kitchen with an old crumpled up piece of paper. Tino had been trying to speed up the baking process - he knew what was happening… Berwald returned with a crumpled up paper that had been torn a few times and taped back together and was now held safety in a laminated folder. Tino gaped at it, no. This was worst. He thought he’d call Denmark or Estonia who would chide him on his antics. But it was worst. It was their old marriage agreement. It wasn’t that bad - except the one line, “NO COOKING BEFORE 7AM.” 

Berwald put the folder in Tino’s hands who stared at it while Berwald cleaned up the kitchen. A while later they were walking back to bed. Peter popped his head back out the door and looked at Berwald curiously, “All is good.” Peter nodded and went back into the room to tell Ladonia. 

“So…” Tino said once they were back in bed, “There’s nothing about Christmas in July here…” 

Berwald was silent. 

“Do you think we could… negotiate it?” 

Berwald rolled over maintaining his silence. 

“Come on… we negotiated whether or not we should have fikas!” 

“Fika are life.”

“And we discussed this but we were able to come to the conclusion-” 

“Fikas are essential.” 

“Can we at least talk about it??” 

“Meet me in office at 13:50. Bring coffee.” 

“So you’ll think about it.” 

“13:50.” 

“Okay.”


End file.
